mangafandomcom-20200224-history
GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class
Yen Press | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Comic Gyutto!, Manga Time Kirara Carat | first = July 23, 2004 | last = | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese ''seinen yonkoma manga series by Satoko Kiyuduki. The series was serialized in Heiwa Shuppan's moe four-panel manga magazine Comic Gyutto! from its first issue on July 23, 2004 to its last issue (the third issue). Afterwards a one-shot manga appeared in the August 2005 issue of Houbunsha's seinen manga magazine Manga Time Kirara Carat, and started regular serialization from the November 2005 issue. Yen Press announced at Comic Con 2008 that it had acquired a license for English-language distribution of GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class in North America. A 12-episode anime adaptation aired in Japan between July and September 2009 Characters Main characters ; : :A student in the GA-1 class. With over-sized glasses that reflect her clumsy nature, she has a soft personality. She is also gullible, buying pencils that was supposedly used by the "God of Studies", Sugawara no Michizane, from over 1100 years ago. She finds natural/plain-coloured cats (Sunekos 素猫) irresistible, evident through her constant doodling of them in her sketchbook. Yamaguchi loves painting and works very hard to improve, but to her dismay, her artworks often get destroyed by Tomokane and Noda. However, she still cares deeply for her friends as she was very worried when Nozaki was sick. ; : :A student in the GA-1 class. Nicknamed キョウジュ (professor) due to her intelligence and reliability, she is a mysterious person who never smiles and somehow manages to store everything in her jacket. Adding to her mysterious character is her strange "powers", like natural magnetism or the ability to control animals. Despite her stoic mannerisms, she is still quite playful and likes to help out her friends. Although she is very popular among the other classes, she has yet to find a boyfriend, but claims that her parents have already picked out a fiance for her already. She addresses everyone in a very samurai-formal, but awkward (in the modern Japanese context) manner by attaching "-dono" in place of "-san". Her favorite color is black and it frequently appears in her artwork. ; : :A student in the GA-1 class. She is the tomboy of the group and always gets herself in trouble due to her explosive temperament. Her personality seems to be influenced by her years of frustration over her brother. He never lets her win in a game of wit and because he has a weak constitution, she is unable to do anything to him physically. She likes to do things through brute force, for example, using her grip power to draw different shades, instead of different pencils. Although her techniques and methods are normally quite blunt, she is shown to have incredible talent. However, she has a habit of destroying artworks, particularly those of Yamaguchi. She teams up with Noda for many hilarious situations and jokes. ; : :A student in the GA-1 class. Tall and well-endowed, Nozaki is the eldest of the girls. She unintentionally acts as the "mother/older sister" figure for the other girls, always prone to help or scold them. There is a running gag where she gets called "Oka-san" or "Onee-san" and dislikes it. She especially likes to tease Noda and sometimes calls her "Hime" (princess) due to her behavior. Evident early in the anime, she lacks the ability to make jokes, but is quick to criticize other jokes. She has a sister that has already graduated from the GA class. ; : :A student in the GA-1 class. Cute and small, Noda often gets mistaken for a grade school girl. As a result, she wears her high school uniform with pride. Nozaki calls her "Hime" (princess) because she acts spoiled at times. She gets easily bored and often comes up with interesting ideas to spice things up. For instance, she turned a normal lunch into a game where everyone drew lottery and had to follow the rule written on there. Nicknamed "Alchemist", she also enjoys mixing a variety of things, even drinks! Extremely talented and motivated in her studies, she is also shown to be very moody, which does seem to affect her work. Her hobby is fashion and spends eight minutes on each page in a fashion magazine. She is able to have an "insight" into what a person is wearing and immediately able to tell where its origins. She has a sister in the third year. Students ; : :An energetic and playful student in the GA-3 class. She's also the president of the Fine Arts club. She frequently takes out her rage on her juniors and the equipment. Her personality is very eccentric but seems to be well-liked, most likely because of her Chubu accent that many people mistake for Kansai. Awara is best friends with Mizubuchi, who she calls "Buchi-san". ; : :A mature student in the GA-3 class. She is a childhood friend of Kisaragi Yamaguchi and the guardian of Chikako Awara. Mizubuchi is the one who introduces Yamaguchi to Ayanoi Gakuen. Over the years, Mizubuchi has learned how to deal with Awara's eccentric personality effectively. She is best friends with Awara, who she calls "Aa-san". ; : :A student of the FA-3 normal class. He's also the vice president of the Fine Arts club. ; : :A student of the KJ-2 car maintenance class. He's usually the target of Awara's rage. ;Tomokane's older brother : :A student in the GA-2 class and the newest member of the Fine Arts club. He has a weak constitution, which caused him to miss most of his first year. He joined the club after participating in the haunted house club event. Teachers ; : :The teacher responsible for the GA-1 class. Sotoma can be very strict, often making his students redo assignments. However, he is still well-respected by the students. ; : :An alumna of the school who's working as an assistant homeroom teacher to Sotoma. She is a beautiful and hardworking teacher, but can sometimes be very childish, evident through her behavior during the blood drive. Some of her students call her "Samechan-sensei" because during her first year teaching, she stuttered while stating her name and said "Usame" instead of "Usami". She enjoys teaching very much. She also scares very easily. Usami may have romantic feelings towards Sotoma, as she secretly made copies of his students' work depicting him and her as a romantic couple. ; : :The teacher responsible for the GA-3 class. Her appearance is tomboyish and has a stoic personality. Preferring to work quietly, she's agreed to be the advisor to two clubs, Fine Arts club and School Life Environment club (which later combine into one due to lack of members). Known as "Tono-sensei" by the club members, Sasamoto admits that she only agreed to be the advisor so she can use the club room freely. Therefore, she has almost no responsibility, frequently skipping the club sessions to go smoking. ; : (OVA) Others ; :A student in the GA-1 class. She and Oomichi won awards for their art and had it displayed at the local prefecture art exhibit. ; :The original president of the Fine Arts club when Awara was still a first-year. ;Noda's older sister :A student in the FA-3 normal class. She sometimes appears in a fashion magazine so she is very popular at Ayanoi Gakuen (though you never see her face). ;Mitsui :A student in the GA-3 class. Media Manga Volume list | ISBN = 978-4-8322-7593-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 21, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-7595-2903-8 | ChapterList = * Chapters 1–3 * Translation Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8322-7675-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 17, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-7595-3070-6 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8322-7835-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Anime A 12-episode television anime series adaptation produced by AIC and directed by Hiroaki Sakurai aired in Japanese between July 6 and September 21 2009, on Yomiuri TV. References External links * Anime official website * * Mania.com review of vol. 1 * Pop Culture Shock review of vol. 2 Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Manga of 2004 Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Yonkoma Category:Yen Press titles ko:GA 예술과 아트 디자인 클래스 ja:GA 芸術科アートデザインクラス tl:GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class th:GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class zh:GA 藝術科美術設計班